


Hard Life

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Fíli and Kíli, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic, Asexuality, Drug Use, Drugs, Durincest, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abortion, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Prostitution, Protective Big Brother Fíli, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy Dwalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Ever since they had met at the children's home the two of them had been taking care of each other, like sisters. Or lovers."Tauriel and Sigrid are working as escorts to make a living until they meet two very unusual clients, named  Kíli and Fíli.





	1. Unusual Clients

**Author's Note:**

> While working on my other stories, a new idea hit me and insisted on being written.  
> I hope you can enjoy this AU.

They always worked together because it was safer this way, calling themselves _Starlet_ and _Pearl_ because none of their clients needed to know their real names.

And there were a lot of rich, middle-aged men (or even older ones) who enjoyed the company of good looking girls who offered their services for the right amount of money.

Like this man with long, wavy dark hair, streaked with gray, they had agreed to meet in the bar where they usually met with their clients before going home (or to a hotel room) with them.

Only that this man didn't want them for himself, but for his nephews, claiming that he was worried about the closeness of the brothers and that it would do them some good _'to meet with such attractive young women_ ', as he put it. It didn't hurt that he even paid them for the short meeting with him, not to mention the money they would get for spending the whole night with the man's nephews.

They could do with the money.

Sigrid (that was _Pearl'_ s real name) had not only to pay her fees for college but also to support her family and Tauriel (as _Starlet_ was called) wanted to become a doctor.

So _Starlet_ and _Pearl_ were sent to the apartment the brothers lived in, wearing very short, very tight dresses (Tauriel in forest green and Sigrid in lake blue) and black nine-inch heels.

A blond young man with shoulder-length, curly hair and a trimmed beard opened the door a crack, wearing tight bleached and destroyed blue jeans and a light brown tank top.

"So you are the _special guests_ my uncle has talked about?" he asked, drawing at his cigarette, studying them. In the background, some very loud and aggressive rock music was playing.

 _Pearl_ and _Starlet_ exchanged a glance. He was rather short, meaning that they were towering over him because of their high heels (although neither Tauriel nor Sigrid was especially tall). When that happened, men normally requested them to take the shoes off, but he didn't.

So, after their initial surprise, _Starlet_ answered, "Yes, that would be us... I'm _Starlet_ and this is _Pearl_. May we come in?"

The blond young man didn't say anything, just opened the door for them completely and the two girls stepped over the threshold.

"I hope you will excuse the disorder... Our uncle only informed us like ten minutes ago that two young ladies would be visiting us," he explained while guiding them through a long, dark and narrow corridor which was crammed with different items like cardboard boxes, skateboards, shoes and bikes, towards a glass door which seemed to be leading to the living room.

"Oh, that's alright," _Pearl_ answered while moving closer to _Starlet_.

Ever since they had met at the children's home (because Sigrid's mother had been institutionalized and her father had been incarcerated whereas Tauriel's mother had committed suicide and her biological father hadn't wanted to take her in) the two of them had been taking care of each other, like sisters. Or lovers.

And then, the blond, young man opened the glass door, ushering them into the smoke-filled living room where another young man with long and wild, dark-brown hair and some designer stubble was sitting on an expensive looking black leather couch, wearing tight black cargo pants and a dark blue tank top, smoking like a chimney while the TV was on (some kind of documentary about wildlife) with the sound turned off because there was very loud music coming from the young men's hi-fi system.

"This is my baby brother, Kíli," the blond young man explained.

 _Starlet_ turned towards the blond one with a raised eyebrow. "And you are..." she tried to coax him into telling them his name.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself? Sorry, too much dope and booze... I'm Fíli, and, yes, our mother has had a cruel sense of humour... Or maybe she was also high while naming us," he answered which made his younger brother laugh. He had a nice laugh, innocent and carefree.

"Well, she definitely was high, Fee, considering the fact that she was doing her own brothers, she could only have been high like a kite," he answered and to _Pearl_ 's and _Starlet_ 's surprise the blond, young man (Fíli) chuckled before flopping down on the couch next to his brother who immediately rested his head on the other one's shoulder, offering him a glass that appeared to be filled to the brim with whiskey.

The blond one accepted it, brushing his nose against the dark-haired one's temple.

 _Starlet_ and _Pearl_ exchanged another glance, feeling all dressed up and with nowhere to go.

Apparently, the blond young man seemed to remember some of his manners.

"Can we offer you something to drink?" he finally asked _Starlet_ and _Pearl_.

 _Starlet_ sighed. "Well, yes, thank you. I'd like a glass of water," she answered.

" And I'd like some orange juice, if it isn't too much trouble," _Pearl_ added.

The blond young man offered her a lopsided grin. "Oh, no trouble at all. Actually, Kíli and I like to drink our vodka with a splash of orange juice," he explained, jumping up from the couch which caused his brother (who had been leaning on him) to upend face first in the couch.

"Fee!" he complained while propping himself up.

The blond one turned towards him.

"Sorry! Didn't know you were that dependent on me, Kee" he answered.

"Ha ha, very funny," the dark-haired young man shot back while pouting. Then he seemed to notice that he and his brother were still having guests.

"Oh, sorry, I totally forgot about you... If Fíli and I had known that some hot girls would be visiting us, we wouldn't have taken all those drugs," he explained, gesturing towards the coffee table, made from dark oak wood and light marble and on which the remnants of their drug use was still on display: a tea light, a spoon and a syringe as well as a credit card, a handheld mirror and a rolled up five hundred Euro bill.

 _Pearl_ started to feel uncomfortable. Of course, most of their clients were doing drugs (they could tell from their behaviour) and sometimes they were even offered something ' _to get into the mood_ ' (which they always declined), but none of them were so open about it.

Unlike those brothers.

Then the blond one (Fíli) returned with two glasses.

"There you go, please, have a seat," he said while offering the glass with clear liquid to _Starlet_ and the glass with orange liquid to _Pearl_.

"Thank you," they answered simultaneously while sitting down on the leather couch as well.

 _Pearl_ could see that _Starlet_ was carefully sniffing the contents of her glass before taking a sip and she did the same (though they both knew from experience that date-rape drugs didn't have a specific smell or taste, a hard lesson they had learned, ending up in hospital).

The blond young man snorted. "You think I put something into your drinks? Why? I take it that my uncle paid you for having sex with us, meaning that we can do anything we want with you as long as the money is good," he declared.

Immediately _Pearl_ put her glass down onto the coffee table with a loud clank.

"Oh, you think because Tauriel and I are escorts you can do whatever you want with us? That's not true! So, think again, _Blondie_ ," she remarked vehemently.

" _Pearl_!" _Starlet_ hissed and the girl with the caramel coloured curls noticed her mistake. She had revealed her partner's real name.

"Who?" the blond young man asked, frowning.

Before _Pearl_ could response, _Starlet_ took matters into her own hands. "That would be me. My real name is Tauriel, not _Starlet_ ," she admitted.

"And I'm Sigrid. _Pearl_ is just the name I use when working," she added in order to support her girlfriend.

The brother's exchanged a glance before turning towards the two young women.

"We appreciate your honesty. And you should know that neither Fíli nor I will ask for your services in the bedroom tonight... if you get my meaning. You two are not the first hookers our uncle has hired for us and normally we manage to entertain us and our guests otherwise," the dark-haired one (Kíli) explained.

Tauriel and Sigrid looked at each other.

"Are you into some sort of kink? Because _Pearl_ and I only do the normal stuff, you know, like oral and vaginal," Tauriel made clear.

Kíli giggled. "I thought we were using real names here... but alright, I get it that you want to use your aliases. No, Fee and I are not into kink, we just want to ask you if you are okay with playing some video games with us?" he inquired while looking from one girl to the other, giving them the puppy eyes.

Tauriel and Sigrid exchanged another look. Somehow, during their whole career as escorts, that had been the most unusual request so far.

 


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli wakes up and contemplates their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this unusual story. Enjoy!

When he woke up, Fíli immediately noticed that something was different. It wasn't only him and his brother together in their king sized bed, but there were two young women lying between them, one with dark blond curls (who was currently resting her head on his bare chest), the other with rather straight, red hair (spooned up by his little brother), both of them wearing nothing but their underwear, a lacy, black super push-up bra in case of the redhead, matching panties and stockings, whereas the natural blonde wore the same lingerie in white and Fíli thought that now he got the whole picture, the reason why the girls always worked together as they had revealed at like three am after he and his brother had gotten some absinthe into the girls and persuaded them to play some Sing Star _._ They were two halves of a whole, counterparts, like he and Kíli.

Fíli knew that the girls were prostitutes, schooled in letting men believe that they actually enjoyed what they were doing, but a part of him wanted to believe that _Pearl_ and _Starlet_ (or rather Sigrid and Tauriel as they were called in real life) had really liked the time they had spent with him and his brother. And he hoped that his uncle would hire them again.

So, carefully, Fíli disentangled himself from Sigrid and got up since he had to take a piss and was clearly in need of another fix of heroin. He knew that at some point in their lives he and his brother needed to stop doing all those drugs if they didn't want to end up like their uncle Frerin (if he was just their uncle and nothing more as rumour had it) who had been institutionalized a couple of years ago (when Fíli and his brother had still been in their teens) due to the psychosis he had developed because of his drug abuse, claiming that there were some beings he called 'Orcs' who repeatedly tried to kill him and his family.

Actually, it had been this tragedy that had resulted in their mother and their Uncle Thorin (again, if he too was only their uncle) to go into rehab (meaning that Fíli and Kíli had been put in foster care during that six months period), never taking drugs again or drinking any alcohol, although cigarettes and coffee were a different matter.

Out of habit, Fíli checked on his little brother before preparing everything for his fix because he knew that if he was going through cold turkey, Kíli would definitely do so as well. And if the sweat on his brother's forehead and the strangled sounds he made in his sleep were any indication, Kíli was also in need of a fix of heroin.

It wasn't a problem, though. Fíli still had enough junk for them and they could use their utensils from last night (tea light, spoon and syringe - yes, they always shared the same syringe, no matter how unsanitary that was) to take care of their drug addiction.

"Kíli!" he whispered into his brother's ear, putting his hand on the other's shoulder.

Kíli stirred. "Whassup?" he mumbled into the redhead's hair, tightening his grip on her waist like a little boy clinging to a stuffed animal.

Fíli sighed. Waking up his little brother had always been a very difficult task. So he tried again by shaking his brother's shoulder, saying his name again, louder this time.

"Kíli!"

His younger brother groaned, but disentangled himself from Starlet (Tauriel), sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Meanwhile, the girl had rolled onto her stomach, sighing in her sleep as if she had wanted to change her position for a long time but had been restricted by Kíli's grip on her.

"I'm tired, Fee, and don't feel too well, my head is pounding, my stomach, arms, and legs are hurting and I feel sick," he complained, "Why didn't you let me lie here with Tauriel? She is so warm and smells so nice."

Fíli rolled his eyes. His little brother sounded as if he was falling in love with a prostitute they had only met a couple of hours ago.

"You are clearly on cold turkey and need another fix, come on, baby bro, I've still got some heroin!" he explained, grabbing his brother's hand, pulling him to his feet. Obediently, Kíli followed his older brother into the living room, flopping down on the couch while Fíli prepared their fix. He had been seventeen when he had gotten addicted to heroin, after having tried pot, cocaine, and different pills. It had turned out that Nori, a family friend, had been very helpful when it had come to find some drug-induced happiness.

Of course, Kíli, being a nosy fourteen-year-old, had stumbled across Fíli in their room, being high like a kite, and had tried to follow his brother's example by using the rest of the drug in Fíli's syringe. Fíli had been furious, yet he had been a bad example, like their mother and their uncles (fathers?), so how could he blame his brother?

As always, Fíli prepared the first bang for his little brother, injecting the drug into his vein, then doing the same to himself, also collapsing on the couch.

Afterward, he didn't know how long they had been knocked out, but when they finally came to, the girls were gone.

"I couldn't even say goodbye to her, Fee," Kíli complained.

Fíli raised an eyebrow. "Her? Don't you mean them?" he countered.

Kíli snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Although, last night I got the impression that you hogged the blond one, Sigrid," he answered.

Fíli cleared his throat. "Anyway, Uncle paid them for spending time with us. That means they weren't here because they liked us but because the money was right," he explained.

Kíli pulled a face. "Well, thank you very much for reminding me, Fíli. My life is dreary enough as it is. At least, you could have left me with the illusion that we finally found some girls who enjoyed spending time with us," he pouted.

"Ach, Kíli," Fíli said, pulling his brother close, pressing their foreheads together, "one day everything will be alright for us and we will be just fine!"

Kíli frowned. "Oh yeah? You mean we will wake up and our lives will be normal, like everybody else's?" he asked for his brother's confirmation.

Fíli remained silent, just holding his baby brother, knowing that they were really screwed up.

 


	3. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid and Tauriel and Tilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while... I hope that you are still interested in this fic.  
> Enjoy!

Tilda was always happy when her older sister, Sigrid, came to fetch her from school, like today, especially when she wasn't alone but brought her friend Tauriel along.

"Sigrid!" she called, running towards the two young women, throwing herself into her sister's open arms.

"Tilda!" Sigrid exclaimed, pressing the smaller body of the eleven-year-old girl firmly against her chest. For a moment they just remained like that, holding each other close, inhaling the other's scent.

Tilda had only been one year old when their mother had been institutionalized because she had tried to kill her children and herself with sleeping pills. Fortunately, Sigrid had noticed that something had been wrong with their dessert and had called an ambulance so that they all had been saved.

Six months later, their father had been imprisoned for dealing in stolen goods so that some aunt - actually she was their mother's cousin - received custody for Tilda while Sigrid and Bain were put into a children's home. Apparently, this relative couldn't be bothered with taking care of three fucked up children who were too dependent on each other. So, Sigrid had been sent to a childre's home and Bain put in foster care. That was how finally a twelve-year-old Sigrid had met a fifteen-year-old Tauriel. They had immediately become friends.

"I didn't know that you would fetch me today, Auntie Clara didn't tell me this morning," Tilda said while freeing herself from her sister's embrace.

Sigrid beamed at her. "Well, she didn't know then, I only informed her about thirty minutes ago that Tau and I would come and get you," Sigrid elaborated, pushing a stray strand of Tilda's light brown hair behind the girl's ear, before adding, "What do you say, Tilly? We can have late lunch or early dinner together and then we can go to the zoo or to the cinema - whatever you prefer!"

Tilda smiled happily. She was fine with anything - as long as she was with Sigrid. Her older sister was very busy, going to college and working in order to earn a living, so it did happen only once or twice a week that Sigrid would come and fetch her to do something together, although they were skyping every day.

At least, she saw Sigrid more often than her brother or her father.

Although her father had been released from prison several years ago, her Aunt Clara had still custody for her and didn't approve of him visiting his daughter, claiming that he was a bad influence. And since Bain started living with their father again after some "incident" in foster care, he too wasn't a very welcome guest at her aunt's.

Sigrid, however, was in Aunt Clara's good book because she had overcome all obstacles in her life and grown into "a proper young lady," like Aunt Clara used to say. Tilda had no idea what that meant but she thought it had maybe something to do with Sigrid's immaculate appearance, always wearing fancy clothes, sporting pretty hairstyles and having perfect makeup on, just like her friend, Tauriel.

"Can I also have some ice cream instead of a late lunch? And then after going to the zoo, we can have dinner together," Tilda suggested.

Sigrid giggled, ruffling Tilda's hair. "Well, that sounds like a plan," Sigrid answered.

So, they did everything like Tilda had suggested and the girl was sure that her sister and her friend were enjoying themselves as much as Tilda did. Of course, they would; Tilda knew that neither her big sister nor her beautiful friend had a fairy-tale childhood. Maybe that was the reason why they liked spending time with her; they could pretend to be little girls again.

However, the afternoon went by too fast and after Sigrid had bought a huge plush koala and Tauriel a huge plush panda for Tilda at the shop in the zoo, they finally went to a fast food chain for some dinner. Actually, Sigrid and Tauriel had suggested to take her to a real restaurant but after Tilda had wanted to know whether they had chocolate milkshakes there and Tauriel had to admit that she didn't know, Tilda had insisted on them going to the fast-food restaurant.

It was where they had had dinner most of the time after their mother had become very sick and their father had been very busy with work, so for Tilda it was nostalgic.

Tauriel and Sigrid didn't seem to be too comfortable, though.

"Sig, what's wrong?", Tilda asked but her older sister just shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing, love, I'm just tired, it's been a long n-...day," she answered and Tilda frowned. Her sister was definitely keeping things from her... But why?

Before she could ask, someone called for Sigrid and Tauriel and when Tilda spun around like the older girls, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kíli and Fíli, hi," Tauriel said as if she was talking to the shop assistant in the grocery store and not _them_ \- the Durin Brothers; all the girls in Tilda's class had a crush on the handsome blond and the pretty brunet.

"You know them?" she gasped, squeezing Sigrid's hand.

Her sister drew her eyebrows together and looked down at her. "What?" she asked.

Tilda rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sig, have you been living under a rock? These are Fíli and Kíli Durin, they are an integral part of the Oakenshield's - don't you listen to music?"

Sigrid's eyes widened and Tilda would have found this hilarious if it weren't for the Durin Brothers walking over to them; Tilda thought that she would faint.

"Hello Sigrid, hello Tauriel, how are you?" the blond one, Fíli, asked.

"Oh, we're just fine, thank you," Tauriel answered since it seemed that Sigrid was rather speechless - like the brunet Durin Brother, Kíli.

Tilda would have giggled at the absurdity of the whole situation if it hadn't been for the blond Durin Brother to focussing his attention on her.

"And who is your little friend?" he wanted to know.

Immediately, Sigrid tried to push Tilda behind her back.

"What do you want from her? She's just an innocent little girl!" she snapped and Fíli raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

" _Sigrid_!" Tauriel hissed and Tilda could feel her sister relaxing.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm rather protective of her - she's my little sister."

Fíli winked at her. "No problem. I know what it's like to be an older sibling - so never try to mess with Kíli, or else!" he joked.

Tilda decided that she really liked the guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious about what you think but please be kind!  
> Your input, however, is always appreciated.


	4. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís visits Frerin in the psychiatric ward and remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Dís is the middle child, not Frerin.

Dís didn't like seeing her baby brother like this, sitting at a table in the common room, wearing grey sweat pants, a matching hoodie, hand-knitted, striped wool socks in grey and brown ( her handiwork) and dark grey felt slipper with their band's emblem (a present from Thorin).

“Frerin?” she whispered his name and he looked up from his painting; it was a picture of a princess being rescued by a knight in shining armour, the knight fighting off monsters which were trying too grab the princess. The fact that the princess resembled her in appearance and the knight him made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

However, Frerin seemed to recognize her immediately. “Dís! It's so good to see you!” he declared, standing up and hugging her enthusiastically.

After a moment of hesitation, Dís returned the embrace, inhaling her younger brother's spicey-wooden scent. Although his whole personality had changed due to his drug-induced psychosis, he still smelled the same.

Then, he released her and offered her a seat. “I'm glad you're here... It can be boring sometimes having nothing important to do – unlike you and Thorin. How is he, by the way?” Frerin asked.

Dís pushed a stray strand of her long, dark curls behind her ear, sighing deeply.

“Fine, I think. He doesn't really talk to me, you know, at least not about his feelings. But he is really busy managing the band,” she revealed.

Frerin smiled. “It's great that the band still exists, though the line-up has changed... How are the boys doing?” he suddenly wanted to know and Dís understood that he wasn't talking about the band but about her sons.

“Fíli and Kíli are also fine! You have no idea how hard they are working, giving concerts, composing new songs and such. I'm... We are really proud of them!” Dís answered honestly.

Yes, she was proud of her sons. And why not? It had been Fíli's idea to continue his mother's and uncles' band when he had turned eighteen and Dís understood why. He had been practically conceived backstage and born on tour, as had Kíli. And, of course, it had been the highlight of every show when Dís had brought her little sons on stage, letting them sing one of their most successful songs together with their uncles...

 

_A twenty-three-year old Dís was waiting impatiently backstage for her brother's announcement.Thorin was thanking their audience, introducing their band until Frerin piped in. “Erm, bro, I think we are missing an integral part of our band...”, he mentioned and due to the pause that followed, Dís could tell that Thorin was looking around counting the members of their band, until..._

“ _Oh, you mean our dear sister. I think she just had to fetch some accessories”, he said before calling her name, together with Frerin, “Dís!”_

_She bit her lower lip in order to prevent herself from smiling. It was always the same, at every show, yet their audience seemed to love that episode. She waited for her brothers to call her name at least two more times and only after Thorin asked the audience to call her as well, she reacted, hoisting an eighteen-month-old Kíli onto her hip, careful not to stumble with her five-inch-heels, before firmly grabbing four-year-old Fíli's hand. “Ready, boys?” she asked her sons and they both nodded. Then she made her way on stage._

_The crowds went wild as soon as she entered the spot light._

“ _And here she is, the most beautiful and most talented member of our band... Dís Durin!” Thorin shouted while Frerin walked over to her, embracing her and kissing her cheek, before ruffling toddler Fíli's hair and kissing baby Kíli's forehead._

“ _And, of course, she is not alone... Here they are, Thorin's and my amazing nephews, as talented and beautiful as their mother... Fíli and Kíli!” Frerin announced._

_Dís smiled at the audience as did her sons, being already used to showbiz._

“ _You know what, Frer, I think we should show those people how talented they already are!” Thorin said and that was the signal for Frerin and Thorin coming over to her, taking her sons from her (Frerin would carry Fíli and Thorin Kíli) in order to perform a rocking cover version of “Fools Rush In”..._

 

Of course, this had been before the rumours had started.

Yes, it was true, Dís and her brothers had always been unusually close.

Yes, it was true, they had indulged in alcohol and drug abuse.

Yes, it was true, she didn't know who Fíli's and Kíli's fathers were.

And yes, it was even true that she had slept with her own brothers... To them, it had seemed natural at the time, a further development of their bathing together as children, of sharing a bed whenever their parents were fighting when they had been teenagers. The fact that they were exceptionally close in age had led to them being best friends right from the start; Thorin being fifteen months older than her, her being sixteen months older than Frerin.

As soon as this stupid groupie of one of their band members (Nori's, of course) had dropped the bomb that the Durin siblings were sleeping together in one bed on tour, the press had been throwing mud at them, being on a crusade to reveal the incestuous nature of their relationship.

The fact that Dís had never been seen with any other men than her brothers or their band members fuelled the rumours about her sons' fathers.

Of course, Dwalin, their second bass player (Frerin was their first) and best friend had claimed that Fíli and Kíli were his but Dís knew as well as him that this was a lie... He had never touched her and she had never slept with any other men than her brothers.

And the press didn't believe them either, despite her marrying Dwalin and him adopting her sons.

However, the rumours might have hurt their band's reputation yet not their success.

Even after Frerin had left the band due to “burn-out”, as they had officially claimed, the rest of the Oakenshield's had been able to fill football stadiums on their summer world tours.

And then, when both Dís and Thorin had noticed that their creativity with regard to composing and texting left a lot to be desired, her Fíli had stepped in, saving the day.

So, the Oakenshield's had staged a comeback with a new line-up: Fíli and Kíli had replaced Frerin and Thorin as first bass player and lead guitar as well as vocals, Ori – Nori's little brother – had taken over percussion and back-up vocals, Gimli, Glóin's son, was now their drummer instead of his father, while Dwalin was still their second bassist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eager to know what you think.


	5. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dís checked the credit card billing of their joint bank account she frowned suspiciously.  
> "Thor? What exactly is 'Starlet and Pearl fantasies'? And why on earth would you spent 1,500 Euros for it?" she demanded to know from her brother after storming into his office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

When Dís checked the credit card billing of their joint bank account she frowned suspiciously.

"Thor? What exactly is ' _Starlet and Pearl fantasies_ '? And why on earth would you spent 1,500 Euros for it?" she demanded to know from her brother after storming into his office.

Thorin, sitting at his desk and doing some correspondence via email, sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They provide certain services, _adult_ services, okay? I hired them," he revealed.

Dís felt her stomach turn. Her brother went to prostitutes? Wasn't she good enough for him anymore?

"You asshole!" she hissed, "I demand that you get tested for every STI possible before I let your cock come anywhere near me again!"

Saying that she turned on her heel, nearly stumbling because her stiletto got stuck in the thick carpet in Thorin's office. Maybe she was too old for wearing those kind of shoes any more.

"Dís!" Thorin shouted, jumping up from his chair, hastening over to her, grabbing her elbow in order to steady her, although Dís had already been able to catch her fall by grabbing the door frame.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled, pushing him away.

His betrayal hurt. To her, it was like a slap in the face. She had always been faithful to her brothers, although she was a married woman now, never allowing Dwalin to be intimate with her.

"Dís! It's not like you think! I didn't hire them for myself, I hired them for our boys! I would never cheat on you like that. Never!" he clarified.

Dís' light-blue eyes (Thorin's eyes, Fíli's eyes) widened. "You... you hired some filthy hookers for my babies?" she asked incredulously.

Thorin shook his head. "No, Dís, no, they are no filthy hookers, they are luxurious escorts, otherwise I wouldn't have sent them to our boys. You should have met them, they are pretty, polite and well-mannered young women... I just wanted... I wanted to make sure that Fíli and Kíli don't end up like us, like you and me and Frerin... This is not normal! Siblings usually don't have sex with each other! I just wanted to make sure that Fíli and Kíli have an opportunity to be normal young men," he sobbed, pressing his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes, taking her brother's face between her hands, kissing his nose, his eyelids, his lips...

Immediately he deepened that kiss, grabbing her hips, guiding her to his desk.

"I want you, Dís, I want you, only you, so much," he panted as her backside collided with the edge of his desk so that he lifted her up and placed her on the surface, hiking up her skirt, placing his hands between her knees, gently spreading her legs before removing her panty while her hands were busy between them, opening his belt, then his trousers, grabbing his already hard cock and he rested his head on her shoulder, moaning deeply in his throat.

"Fuck me!" she ordered and Thorin didn't need to be told twice.

He entered her roughly with one hard, deep thrust and she bit his neck as pleasure and pain mingled together.

Usually they weren't that rough with each other. But this time they needed it like that until their release was washing over them, making them forget everything else, where they were, what they were, who they were.

Afterwards, however, Thorin gently gathered her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"You alright?" he asked, patting her hair, her back, kissing the top of her head.

They were still half-dressed, their clothes in disarray, sweat cooling on their skin, while Dís could feel their intermingled juices seeping out of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied hoarsely, then she wanted to know, "Do you really think that Fíli and Kíli have _this kind_ of relationship?"

Thorin took a few steadying breaths, then he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for sure, yet they are sleeping in the same bed and I've never noticed that they might be interested in anyone else except each other," he explained.

Dís nodded slowly.

Yes, that was exactly the same that she was fearing... And although her sons' supposed sexual relationship couldn' t lead to pregnancy, it shouldn't be encouraged by anyone.

Dís cleared her throat, pushing against her brother's shoulder, indicating that they should disentangle and get cleaned up before anyone walked in on them and he got the hint, letting go of her.

After she had wiped away the sticky stuff from the insides of her thighs and her private area, she put on her knickers again, pulled down her skirt, and turned around to face her brother who had already tucked himself back into his pants.

"Thorin? Do you really think that hiring hookers is the right way to prevent my babies from having an incestuous relationship?"

Thorin studied her for a moment, then he shrugged. "I don't know, Dís, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?" he answered.

And Dís contemplated his answer for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Let's see what the future has in store for them... for us!", she replied before leaving her brother's office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the irregular updates and bear with me!


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As always, Tauriel woke up before Sigrid, stretching like a cat, than rolling onto her side, watching the other young woman..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I wasn't sure that I wanted to continue writing fanfiction, this chapter demanded to be written... And I know that the story seems to be stirring into a completely different direction than intended... But please bear with me! (My muse is a real bitch!)

As always, Tauriel woke up before Sigrid, stretching like a cat, then rolling onto her side, watching the other young woman.

She really loved that girl!

Sigrid looked definitely cute while asleep, a total contrast to the role she usually played in front of their clients; her dark-blond curls were partially sticking to her face, her soft, pink lips slightly open and smiling.

Tauriel bit her lip while contemplating whether she should wake her girlfriend (hopefully soon fiancée) up or let her sleep in.

However, the fact that Tauriel was a catastrophe in the kitchen led to the fact that she decided to wake Sigrid up. After the previous night she really was in the need of a decent breakfast (one she knew that Sigrid would definitely provide).

They had lost a huge amount of money (2000 Euros) last night due to the fact that they had refused to get each other off in 69-position in front of the man, who had hired them, and his son (!) who had wanted to meanwhile piss (the father) and spurt (the son) on them. They had definitely watched too much porn!

Not to mention that in Tauriel's opinion there was nothing more disgusting than male sperm... The smell and consistency alone made her regularly gag when confronted with it... Maybe it had something to do with her being forced to give some guy she had fancied back then a blowjob and swallow his spunk at the age of seventeen while the guy's best mate was raping her Sigrid! She and the younger girl had secretly snuck out of the children's home to go to this party, thinking that they were so lucky because the guys who had invited them were rather handsome and wealthy...

Then they had shown their real faces, making sure that Tauriel and Sigrid understood that girls like them were only good for one thing... Maybe that was the reason why becoming escorts was the first thing on their minds when they finally came of age and needed to earn money in order to make a living.

Luckily, they had already almost saved enough for not only paying their bills (college, university, food, rent, cosmetics, make-up, clothes, Tilda) but also for coming closer to their dream of buying a house with a garden and a picket fence in some suburb (either near the woods or at the lakeshore), taking Tilda in, maybe having one or two children of their own...

A part of Tauriel still thought about the baby Sigrid had aborted when getting pregnant due to the rape. Their guardians in the children's home had advised her to do so while Sigrid's father had made it clear that it was her choice as had her aunt, that they would be willing to take care of the baby... Yet Sigrid had wanted to be over and done with it all.

Tauriel still remembered the day they went to the clinic.

For some reason their guardians had allowed her to accompany her friend, so she constantly held Sigrid's hand whenever possible, supporting her best friend, her girlfriend, the most important person in her life.

Tauriel would never forget the moment when a shy, mousy twelve-year-old girl had been brought to the children's home by social services...

 

_"And who are you?" asked Arwen, arms akimbo._

_The dark-haired girl who was two years Tauriel's senior and the unquestioned leader here, in the children's home, wanted to know._

_"Yeah, who are you?", her blonde girlfriend, Éowyn, who was about Tauriel's age, asked, imitating Arwen's gesture._

_"I-I'm Si-Sigrid, Sigrid Bowman," the girl had answered, clasping her hands, lowering her gaze._

_"Nice to meet you, I-I'm Si-Sigrid, Sigrid Bowman," Arwen answered, extending her hand to the newcomer while smiling like a cat which was about to eat the canary._

_Tauriel's stomach clenched. She knew the expression in the other's girl's eyes; it had let to her having a bloody nose and Arwen to get a booking._

_Whatever..._

_"Leave her alone, Arwen, I'll take care of her!", Tauriel said, walking over to the small group._

_Arwen held up her hands in what was supposed to be a pacifying gesture._

_"Whoah, I didn't know that you would be interested in anyone, let alone one small, boring and stupid girl!" the dark-haired beauty said and Tauriel crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving the other a death glare._

_"Alright, alright, I'll leave that convent schoolgirl to you - have fun while breaking her in", Arwen declared, placing her arm around Éowyn's shoulders (who palpably winked at her), guiding the other girl away..._

 

"Good morning, pretty!" Tauriel whispered, pressing a kiss to Sigrid's temple.

The girl sighed in her sleep before opening her beautiful blue eyes and smiling at Tauriel. "Good morning, babe!" she answered, extending her arms and wrapping them around the redhead's neck, pulling her close.

They kissed slowly, but thoroughly. Soon, their hands began to explore each other's bodies... Again.

They had already made love the night before when coming home from their disastrous job, just to reassure each other and their relationship. And although Tauriel didn't know what the future had in store for them, she knew that she wanted to be never be parted from the girl in her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter...


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dawn, Dís crept out of the bed she had shared with her brother and their lover boy the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't know what has gotten into my muse to inspire me like this... And I've even finished writing this chapter after work and during dinner preparations...  
> After having a heart-to-heart today with a dear colleague who has lost his father a couple of years ago in a similar way that I lost my mother I understand that it is okay that I still feel like I feel, that it's okay to be still grieving (and he told me that it will always hurt to think about it and that this is okay).  
> So maybe this conversation has helped me to understand myself better and will help me to finish my stories...

At dawn, Dís crept out of the bed she had shared with her brother and their lover boy the night before.

Yes, although Dís had been furious when thinking that Thorin had slept with other women, she didn't mind sharing him with other men. And he didn't mind her being intimate with their lover boy (though he had threatened to cut off Dwalin's balls if he ever dared to touch his sister, which Dwalin had agreed to never do, being asexual and aromantic).

So she had carefully freed herself from the slightly younger man's arm tightly wrapped around her waist before pulling back the covers, standing up, putting on her brother's light-blue shirt and her own panties before quietly leaving the room, walking over to Thorin's office.

She needed to do some research.

After booting up his computer, she searched for _Starlet and Pearl fantasies_ online.

Their homepage wasn't really explicit; you could see some pictures showing very long red hair spread out on white silk, intermingled with some dark-blond curls, some red roses, two flutes of champagne, a slim and toned leg, a stretch of a creamy, naked back, a freckled shoulder, a small foot with pinkish nail polish and a silver ankle bracelet, two slim and elegant hands, their fingers entwined, one with white nail polish, the other with beige nail polish, wearing identical rings on their right ring fingers, so called Claddagh rings (Dís and Thorin and Frerin had exchanged similar rings when they had been younger, before the scandal, before her marrying Dwalin), with the point of the heart towards the wrist (like she and Thorin and Frerin had worn them), meaning that the girls were in a relationship (whether with each other or with someone else was not clear), a list of their services (everything sounded very normal, so no kink).

So, why the heck did Thorin hire them for her babies?

He should have been aware that if (if!) cheerful Kíli and responsible Fíli were having an incestuous relationship, the girls would only provide sex, nothing more. So what was the point?

She was sure that if (if!) Fíli and Kíli had a relationship like her and her brothers, it would be due to emotional closeness to someone like-minded, to someone who cares.

Nevertheless, Dís felt a rush of affection towards her stupid, emotionally constipated and adorable brother.

Thorin always meant well, even back then, when they (she and him and Frerin) had been adolescents and they had started to stick together at nights, to cuddle up in Thorin's bed with him, he telling them stories of heroes and villains and kings, so that they wouldn't have to listen to their parents's arguing, although this intention gave Frerin totally wrong ideas which led to the three of them having an incestuous, sexual relationship... resulting in Fíli and Kíli.

Dís knew that Thorin thought that Fíli was Frerin's (due to the golden hair he had inherited from their mother) and that Kíli was his (because of the dark waves), yet she wasn't so sure...

After doing some research (online and anonymous, of course) she found out that when both parents had blue eyes, their child could also only have blue eyes... She and Thorin had both inherited their mother's blue eyes, as had Fíli, whereas Frerin had had their father's brown eyes, like Kíli... Not to mention the seriousness Thorin and Fíli shared and the carelessness of Kíli and Frerin.

However, dwelling on the past and might-have-beens was not very productive, so Dís decided to contact the girls her brother had hired for her sons to have sex with via email, hoping that they would agree to meet with her (though she didn't give the reason why she wanted to get to know them).

Afterwards, Dís smiled to herself.

The deed was done.

So, she shut down her brother's computer, tiptoed back into her room (and why insisted Thorin nowadays always on having fun in her bed, meaning that she would have to change the sheets after all of them had gotten up), got rid of her brother's shirt and climbing back into bed.

The lover boy stirred. "Where've you been?" he mumbled.

Dís smiled affectionately at the smaller man, running a hand through his caramel-coloured curls affectionately.

"I had to attend to some very important business, little bunny. Now, hush, before Mr Grumpy wakes up!" she said, this time wrapping her arms around the only man she would allow in her bed aside from her brothers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is Thorin's and Dís's "lover boy"?


	8. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dís didn't know why she was nervous while waiting in the fancy restaurant where she was supposed to meet the girls..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay!  
> I hope you are still with me...

Dís didn't know why she was nervous while waiting in the fancy restaurant where she was supposed to meet the girls her brother had hired to have sex with her sons.

She had already ordered a white wine spritzer and almost finished off the glass when two pretty girls, one with very long red hair and the other with rather long dark-blond curls entered the restaurant. They were casually dressed, wearing very tight, high-waist moon washed blue jeans as well as a loose, low cut grey crop top, a blue, oversized cardigan and black Chelsea boots in case of the blonde whereas the redhead sported a form-fitted, beige V-neck top, a green loose-knit cardigan and brown Cowboy boots. Both of them were smiling politely at the hostess while saying something and then being led by said hostess towards the table at which Dís was sitting. To her, the girls looked freakingly normal, almost pure and innocent with their half-up hairdos and little jewellery (the tell-tale Claddagh rings, plain pearl studs in case of the blonde and a necklace with a tear-shaped silver pendant, enclosing a star-shaped, sparkling stone which could be a diamond or a cubic zirconia - who knew - in case of the redhead).

"This is your table, Miss _Starlet_ , Miss _Pearl_ ," the hostess announced, gesturing towards the table at which Dís was already sitting and waiting.

Both girls gave the other woman a flashing smile. "Thank you!", the redhead said, before the hostess left them.

Dís looked up, smiling as well. "Hello, I'm Désirée Durin but you can call me Dís. It's nice to meet you", she announced, already extending her hand towards the girls.

The redhead was the first one to take and shake it. "Nice to meet you too... I'm _Starlet,_ by the way _,_ " she introduced herself before sitting down at the table, opposite Dís.

"And I'm _Pearl_ ," the other girl declared, then taking her seat next to _Starlet_.

A waiter came over to their table; Dís ordered another white wine spritzer, whereas _Starlet_ only wanted a glass of water and _Pearl_ a diet coke.

Afterwards they fell silent for a while until _Starlet_ cleared her throat.

"So, we were quite surprised by your request to meet us, especially since we usually don't do women... However, you have confirmed that you don't want our services in the bedroom but to talk to us. Why?" _Starlet_ addressed the matter.

Dís sighed before finishing her white wine spritzer. "Well, according to our credit card billing, my brother hired you a couple of days ago," Dís revealed.

The girls exchanged a look.

"Okay... And why did you want to meet with us, then?" Starlet finally asked.

Dís took a deep breath before brushing her long, dark waves out of her face. "Well, my brother and I have a very close relationship... _too_ close, maybe... Anyway, he helped me raising my sons, so sometimes he acts like a father to them... And therefore he was concerned about the nature of their relationship, wanting to make sure that they still enjoy female company... Do you understand?" Dís demanded to know, looking from one girl to the other.

They exchanged another glance.

"I... I think we understand. Yet I don't know what kind of answer you expect from us... But I can assure you that your boys are real gentlemen, honestly. They treated us with great respect and made us feel very comfortable," _Pearl_ finally explained.

Dís, however, didn't know what to make of this, so she decided to be blunt.

"And did you fuck them?" she asked.

The girls exchanged an insecure glance, obviously afraid of giving the wrong answer.

Dís sighed, well aware of the fact that sometimes she could appear to be intimidating.

So she smiled friendly at the two young women. "Look, I'm not going to rebuke you, whether you've had sex with them or not, I just want to know the truth... They might be legally of age and consenting adults, but to me they are still my babies and I want to know what's going on in their lives," Dís answered, then she grabbed her royal blue Birkin bag (Thorin's latest birthday present), searching for her coal black patent leather purse (their lover boy's present) and, after finding it, she took out a two hundred Euro bill, placing it on the table.

"I know that your services are exquisite and that you charge your clients with a huge amount of money... So maybe this tip might loosen your tongues - sorry, no innuendo intended," she explained, winking.

Apparently, this statement enraged the redhead.

"Yes, our services are exquisite, meaning we are no streetwalking harlots who need every cent they can get for their next shoot up... Sigrid and I have dreams, we have plans, that's why we are doing this job!", she hissed.

The blonde girl, however gasped. " _Starlet_!" she scolded.

Dís was confused. "Who?" she asked.

 _Pearl_ sighed. "This would be me. My real name is Sigrid," she revealed, then looking at her partner with an intense gaze and a raised eyebrow, "We use aliases when working... And since this is a business meeting, we didn't give you our real names... But since my dear friend disclosed my real name..."

 _Starlet_ rolled her eyes. "Fine! Sorry for that. And my real name is Tauriel," she admitted.

Dís nodded. It made sense. Yet, they hadn't answered her question.

"Then just ignore the money... But I need to know: Did you sleep with my sons?" she inquired.

The girls exchanged another glance, then they lowered their gazes.

"No. No, we didn't. I'm sorry, Ms Durin, I know your brother paid us a lot of money for doing so... but your sons didn't want to have sex with us. And we couldn't force them, could we? However, we spent the night at their flat and kept them company," _Starlet_ (or rather Tauriel) answered.

"Yeah, that's true! We know that this is not the reason for your brother hiring us... Yet we are escorts, not ordinary, streetwalking whores, as _Starlet_ already explained. So, not all of our clients want to have sex with us... Sometimes we just accompany them to events or restaurants or something... So you can't demand a refund. It was your sons' choice," _Pearl_ (or Sigrid) elaborated.

Dís felt relief wash over her. "Thank god," she mumbled, closing her eyes. She didn't want to imagine her babies having sex... especially not with some prostitutes - even when those prostitutes rather looked like _Victoria's Secret_ models.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't feature the boys (though all of our favourite girls), but the next one will. I promise!


	9. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At noon, Dwalin entered the boys' flat..." - Dwalin pays a visit to his 'sons' and does a lot of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't notice that I had been over three months since the last update... I hope you are all still interested!

At noon, Dwalin entered the boys' flat.

The curtains were still drawn and the air was stale; Dwalin frowned.

He knew that biologically Fíli and Kíli were not his, yet he somehow felt responsible for them, although he was well aware of the fact that he had let them down when he had been incarcerated due to his struggle with his own demons, like too much booze, drugs and numerous bloody tavern fights, so the boys had been put into foster care when Kíli had just turned ten and Fíli had been twelve and a half years old, after Frerin had been institutionalist and Dís and Thorin had gone to rehab...

Dwalin had been in prison for about six months, and then, when he had finally come out and Dís and Thorin had been clean, the boys had already experienced the worst in foster care, leading to the tattoos "bruised, not broken" on the inside of Kíli's left underarm and "forgiven, not forgotten" on Fíli's, when the lads had been fourteen and sixteen, in addition to the acorn every band member and former band member wore (since they had called themselves _The Oakenshields_ due to the wooden sign some estate agency had placed in front of Thorin's, Dís's and Frerin's childhood home after the tragic demise of their parents, before the Durin siblings had started to really earn money with their music (and modelling, Dwalin could still remember how often his friends - Dís, Thorin and Frerin - had been booked for photo shoots because they had really been looking amazing together).

Of course, Dís had screamed bloody murder as soon as she had found out what had been done to her _babies_ and the police had been investigating, yet the damage had been done and nothing could give Fíli and Kíli their innocence and jauntiness back.

However, to Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli were his as much as they were Thorin's and Frerin's and Dís's.

And therefore he tried to check in on them now as often as possible when they were not on tour or recording (because when they were on tour or recording he saw the boys every day).

And therefore, the picture that greeted him today made him smile and scowl at the same time: Fíli and Kíli were lying on their queen sized bed, curled up together like little puppies, like they had used to sleep when they had been only toddlers on tour with their mother and uncles (or rather fathers, as rumour had it, but Dwalin gave a fuck about rumours) while now a pink rubber band was still wrapped around Fíli's arm and the needle with which he had injected the drug was still stuck inside his vein.

It couldn't go on like this.

The boys were definitely slowly killing themselves with this kind of lifestyle.

And while Thorin and Dís were definitely turning a blind eye on the boys' drug abuse, he would surely put down his foot about this. It was his duty since he had adopted the boys all those years ago when he had decided to marry their mother and claim them as his own in order to save his best friends from trouble.

Luckily, Balin had taken over the case, defending Dís and Thorin (Frerin had already been on the psych ward, then) in court when they had been accused of incest, had been in danger of facing prison time.

Somehow, a doctor who was a friend of the family and of Balin, had helped them to tamper with the paternity tests, so that in the end the documents declared that Thorin and Frerin could be excluded as biological fathers to Fíli and Kíli, and another paternity test had unexpectedly revealed that the lads were his.

However, since Dwalin had never touched Dís like this, he had immediately known that it had been a scam.

But he didn't care.

Thorin had always been his best friend, and he also liked Dís - actually in the course of their marriage Dwalin and her had become even closer friends than he and Thorin - and Frerin - who was like a surrogate little brother to him - a lot, so it had only seemed natural to him to help them out.

And then, later, when he and Nori had been able to track down Fíli and Kíli's foster family (an unpleasant man named Azog and his disgusting son, Bolg, whereas the foster mum had already fled the family for good at that time) he had also been happy to help Thorin avenging his nephews...

The same nephews that were now more or less throwing their lives away by doing drugs.

"Lads, get up! It's already half past twelve!" Dwalin said in a no-nonsense tone while carefully removing the syringe from Fíli's arm, actually being practised with this since during his marriage to Dís, before she had gone to rehab, he had found her and her brothers often enough in a similar position on his and his wife's marriage bed (although their marriage had never been consummated due to his asexuality), making sure that they had been alright before placing a bottle of coke for Thorin and Frerin and a bottle of bitter lemon for Dís on the nightstand and ordering some take out for all of them while taking care of baby Kíli and toddler Fíli.

Dwalin didn't care about the blood seeping from Fíli's arm, pressing the palm of his big hand on it, not being worried in the slightest about catching something since he knew that after the incident in foster care the boys had been tested for all kinds of STDs (and being clean, thank god), not indulging in sexual behaviour of any kind since then.

"Daddy?" Fíli mumbled, struggling to open his beautiful blue eyes (Thorin's eyes, Dís's eyes).

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo. You and your brother have to get up! There's this interview with the stupid teenage girl magazine you two have to give in one and a half hours," Dwalin explained, helping the lad to sit up, which, of course, roused his brother as well.

"Fee, what's wrong? Why are you mov-... Oh, hi, Daddy!" Kíli said, sitting up on his own, rubbing his brown eyes (Frerin's eyes).

"You two should take a hot shower while I prepare some strong, black coffee for you so that you will be awake enough to sit through this bloody interview your uncle has scheduled for today!" he only declared, leaving his 'sons' alone, heading straight for the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always appreciated:)


End file.
